Orga Nanagear
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Orga Nanagear (オルガ・ナナギア Oruga Nanagia) is a Lightning God Slayer and the strongest Mage of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, in terms of power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Cover Appearance Orga is a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing an extremely well built torso, and matching arms. His legs, however, are normal in size, and, therefore look quite miniscule when compared to his massive body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 He has long, spiky, shoulder-length light green hair. Two long spikes fall on either side of Orga's face, framing it, he keeps his hair held in place via a plain black over his forehead; his eyes are shown to have white irises. Orga possesses an elongated, almost rectangular face, with his linear eyebrows being placed diagonally at his eyes' outer sides, pointing upwards; he sports a slight grimace. His massive shoulders and biceps are adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 Orga's face is always shown to be adorned by dark stripes reminiscent of warpaint, which have been shown to vary from time to time: when first introduced, he had four vertical black stripes covering his chin, placed one near the other, resembling an unconventional beard;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 later on, during the fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games, Orga's face is instead adorned by a single, dark horizontal stripe, which is placed over the bridge of his nose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 14 Most of Orga's muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a plain light band. He also wears dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Encircling his massive neck are three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Orga's outfit received subtle changes on the occasion of the Grand Magic Games' fifth day: his striped pants are replaced by a plain, Eastern-looking pair, which are tucked inside dark boots, each sporting light upper edges and a pair of furry balls (not unlike those found on his armbands) secured to them by a thin rope; the band holding up his tiger-patterned garment retains its light color, and the rings circling Orga's neck are replaced by a thick, metallic necklace, which, in itself, is surrounded another necklace, this one, however, is adorned with fang-like pendants. Personality Orga is one of the quieter members of his team, rarely ever talking or changing his neutral facial expression, even when engaged in battle. When actually confronted with an opponent, his demeanor appears to suit this neutrality, with him callously striking down his foe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 10-14 Orga also sets much store in his own abilities, stating that he would turn all the participants of Pandemonium into "black lightning chili",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 and showing no fear when faced with Laxus Dreyar, whom he had personally seen defeat an entire guild with relative ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 17 Orga is not, however, above arrogance, and displayed this when Jura Neekis interrupted his fight with Laxus, smirking as he prepared his Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon attack, fully confident he could fight on par with one of the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, page 9 This overconfidence seems to leave him completely baffled whenever someone or something exceeds his expectations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 13 He did, however, show a completely different, odd side of himself in regards to publicity: after his instantaneous defeat of Warcry, when Sting Eucliffe nagged him for not making his battle "more exciting" to behold, Orga instantly went on to sing a song, pulling out a microphone and using off-pitch words to exalt his guild, much to the surprise (and horror) of the members of Fairy Tail's A Team and to the joy of the Grand Magic Games' audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 10-16 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After successfully claiming first place in the preliminary round of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Orga enters the Domus Flau with the rest of his team, and is met with critical acclaim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 11 He is later selected to take part in the First Day's third battle against Warcry of Team Quatro Cerberus. Warcry immediately attempts to use his Tear Magic on Orga, however Orga quickly defeats him with his Black Lightning Sphere. After the fight, Sting states that Orga's battle was too quick and boring, and asks the man if he could've made his battle more interesting; Orga then begins to sing a song, exalting Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 7-15 On the Second Day of the Games, Orga chastises Sting for failing the day's event, Chariot,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 4 and is later shocked to see his teammate, Yukino Aguria, lose her match against Kagura Mikazuchi.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 17 With her defeat, Team Sabertooth gains a total of 0 points for the Second Day, dropping them down to second place. Orga is present the night Natsu Dragneel attacks the Sabertooth lodgings and later expresses his shock at the Fire Dragon Slayer's presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 23 On the Third Day of the Grand Magic Games, Orga chooses himself to represent Sabertooth for the Day's event, Pandemonium, which consists of defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress. However, the event is single-handedly finished by Erza Scarlet, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7-20 When the "MPF" is announced, Orga later strikes the machine with his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, gaining a score of 3,285, surpassing Millianna, Nobarly, Hibiki Lates and Obra. After his turn, he sings, however, when Jura Neekis strikes and gains a higher score than him, Orga is shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 12-13 Later, during Laxus Dreyar's battle with Team Raven Tail, Orga watches the Lightning Dragon Slayer defeat the entire guild, smirking as such an event occurs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 12 Next, during the battle between Chelia Blendy and Wendy Marvell, Orga watches Chelia's use of Sky God Slayer Magic with interest. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 5 During the Fourth Day of the Grand Magic Games, during the Naval Battle event, Orga comments that, with her Magic, Minerva could have easily thrown all the competitors out of the water sphere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 14 At the end, Orga smirks as Minerva is declared the winner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 22 After the end of the event, the Fairy Tail Mages run towards Minerva in anger, prompting Orga, Sting and Rufus to appear in front of her, intimidating the Mages. However, Erza prevents a fight between the teams, but warns Sabertooth that they've made enemies of the worst guild that they could have possibly angered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 4-5 When Sabertooth and Fairy Tail head out to fight in that day's battle portion, Orga watches intently and shows surprise when Natsu blocks Sting's Holy Nova spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 30 Upon Natsu deciding to battle both Sting and Rogue by himself, Orga watches, utterly baffled, as the Fire Dragon Slayer completely dominates his two teammates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 11 As Sting and Rogue's Unison Raid clashes with Natsu's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art and causes an explosion, Orga keenly watches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 However, his enthusiasm soon fades when the debris clears to reveal Natsu standing victorious over his two teammates. As the crowd cheers and Fairy Tail celebrates, Orga expresses his disbelief to Rufus, who merely replies that the battle was interesting. Hearing this, Orga chuckles, commenting that such a result will attract large crowds for quite some time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 5 Like the rest of his guild, Orga gathers in the Sabertooth lodgings to witness Jiemma's punishment for Sting and Rogue. He remains silent throughout the procedure, however, he does express shock when Jiemma attacks Lector, causing the Exceed to disappear, and again when Sting mortally wounds their Guild Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 His shock, however, does not subside; he watches as Minerva tells Sting that he has learned about the power of feelings and can now surpass Natsu, as well as the fact that she warped Lector away before the blast could connect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 7-8 The next day, with his teammates, Orga enters the Domus Flau, intent on participating in the final day of the Grand Magic Games; his team currently stands in second place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 13-14 While the rules for the final event are explained, Orga stands behind Rogue and Sting, waiting for the starting signal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 5 When the game begins, Orga sets out into the city on his own, but when Rufus notices something strange about the game, Orga asks his teammate what the problem is from the rooftops. Rufus then tells him that Fairy Tail isn't moving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 8-9 Soon after, Rufus is defeated by Gray Fullbuster, and Orga, watching the match on a screen, expresses wonder at the result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 3 Furthermore, when Minerva is out fighting Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Orga remarks on the fact that Minerva appears to be gaining an advantage against her opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 Wandering the streets of Crocus, Orga then meets with Team Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar. When Laxus comments on Orga's black lightning, Orga realizes that Laxus knows his nature as a God Slayer and gloatingly states that his Magic has the ability to defeat Gods. Laxus, however, asks if it has the ability to defeat a fairy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 17 Orga and Laxus are later seen clashing, cloaked in their respective forms of Magic, while Orga comments on Laxus' strength. The two Lightning Mages are then interrupted by Jura Neekis, asking to join in, which visibly unnerves Orga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 8-9 The three Mages stand facing each other off, though Orga is the first to speak, ignoring Laxus and turning to address Jura. He openly states that he wants to see Jura go all out, and, whilst forming strings of black lightning between his fingers, asks the Wizard Saint if he has the guts to block one of his attacks head on. When Jura smiles and decides to play along with the stunt, Orga quickly casts Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon, which moves to engulf Jura. However, Jura reacts by merely rushing past the spell and punching Orga straight in the forehead, crushing him into the ground. As both the crowd and Laxus stare on in complete amazement, the debris from the strike clears, showing Orga to be unconscious, having been easily swept aside by the Wizard Saint.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 8-12 Orga, along with the members of many other guilds, is summoned by the King, and is told of the impending invasion at the hands of the Dragons. Over the tumultuous cheers of the guilds, who have agreed to band together to fight the Dragons, Rufus asks a bruised and bandaged Orga where Minerva is, to which he replies that he hasn't any idea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 14-16 A while later, Orga stands with his guild in their assigned location, and listens alongside them as a huge roar echoes throughout the town. Together, he and his team wonder whether the Dragons have arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 11 As the Dragons start their attack, Orga charges in with the rest of the Sabertooth Mages to confront the mighty beasts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 Unable to damage the Dragon, Orga dismisses Sting and Rogue's stories of their Dragon parents, pursuing them to slay the havoc-wreaking beast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 8-10 As Sting manages to fight the Dragon attacking them, pushing it back with his Magic, Orga smiles at Sting's words about having the courage to protect his comrades, battling one of the small Draconian creatures hatched by Motherglare as such a thing occurs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 6-7 A few days after Orga and the other Mages emerge triumphant over Future Rogue Cheney and his seven Dragons, Orga attends a large banquet hosted by the King. While there, he and Rufus note that Sting is acting rather lightheartedly, in stark contrast to his former arrogant persona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 12 Orga then witnesses a rather drunk Kagura approach Sting and Yukino, the latter of whom was asked to rejoin Sabertooth, and expresses shock when the Mermaid Heel Mage demands that Yukino join her guild instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 14 After the other guilds express their desire at having Yukino join them instead of Sabertooth, Orga participates in the brawl over the young Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 16 Magic and Abilities Lightning God Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō): A form of God Slayer Magic which Orga is known for employing, whose produced element, electricity, is black in color, unlike that of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 Such distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the caster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 12-15 This Magic can also be employed in melee combat, allowing Orga to clash with Laxus Dreyar, and his lightning-based powers, on equal terms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 9 *'Black Lightning Sphere': Orga brings one of his arms forward, the elbow slightly bent, creating a very large sphere of black lightning, with its sparks occupying an even larger area around it, in a location which can be some meters away from him. This is generated around a certain target, who is subsequently electrocuted. The sphere can be formed almost instantaneously, being fast enough to prevent opponents who may have already started casting Magic from completing their spells, making for an extremely effective form of offense. This spell was powerful enough to defeat Warcry of Quatro Cerberus in one hit. (Unnamed) *'120mm Black Lightning Cannon' (１２０ｍｍ　黒雷砲 120mm Kokuraihou): A focused attack which is initiated by Orga horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body; the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart. Tiny sparks of the man's signature black lightning are generated between his hands, growing larger and larger in semicircles, that is, until a similarly colored electric projectile is fired from their center towards the target. Despite its reduced size, the generated blow is strong enough to create a mildly large curtain of smoke when it connects with the target, and it was noted to possess an astonishing amount of Magic Power (3825) when fired against the Magic Power Finder. The 120mm is a large weapon caliber employed to load very massive cannons and mortars, hence the spell's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10-11 *'Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon' (雷神の荷電粒子砲 Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō): An exceedingly stronger version of 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, possessing almost identical preparation and use, with the only difference being that the previously gathered black electricity completely engulfs Orga's forearms, and is fired from such spot. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being seemingly high enough to completely vaporize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there completely vanish. Orga challenged Jura Neekis to block this spell and subsequently fired it against him, but Jura's own attack caused it to miss its intended target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 9-11 Immense Magic Power: While nowhere as abundant as the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis',Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 13 Orga has been noted to possess large reserves of Magic Power: when firing his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon against the Magic Power Finder during the Grand Magic Games, he was able to achieve 3825 points, a score which left two powerful Mages the likes of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster blank, and which was noted to be more than ten times the average score of a Rune Knights' Squad Captain. Even Laxus Dreyar, an S-Class Mage known for his great Magic Power, was shown to be positively impressed, sneering in a satisfied manner. Orga's Exceed guildmates Lector and Frosch described him as being unmatched in terms of sheer Magic Power within Sabertooth, a guild which before the Grand Magic Games was considered the strongest in Fiore, and which counts two Dragon Slayers among its ranks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 Enhanced Speed: In spite of his hulking mass, Orga appears to be considerably swift, having managed, alongside most of his teammates, to interpose himself between Minerva and the members of Team Fairy Tail A, who were going to attack her in retaliation for her harsh treatment of Lucy Heartfilia, in a single instant;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 4 a noteworthy feat, seeing as the female Sabertooth Mage was standing in the center of the Domus Flau's arena and her teammates were stationed on the stands, several meters away from her. Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Orga's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Grand Magic Games audiences) ''♪♫"Strongest strongest number one!!! We rule! Sabertooth!"♪♫''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 15 *(To Team Sabertooth members) ''"I'll turn everyone into black lightning chili."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members